fallenmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Eldrimar
Eldrimar is an isolated island off the south-eastern coast of the continent. It is a theocratic nation that prides itself old lineages and new magic. History Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque aliquet metus vel diam commodo vulputate in ac urna. Suspendisse a lacus varius, maximus dui eget, rutrum libero. Donec ullamcorper, nulla nec molestie ornare, enim dui laoreet dolor, ornare faucibus neque nisi vel turpis. Curabitur vel lacus ac metus congue pretium. Sed lobortis nisl et nulla efficitur, at elementum turpis ultrices. Suspendisse eu tempus sapien. Integer aliquet dui non purus condimentum pharetra. Duis consectetur massa eu turpis sagittis, vitae fermentum lorem aliquam. Cras sed leo massa. Integer fermentum dignissim sapien, sed accumsan sapien volutpat sed. Morbi faucibus felis nec dignissim pellentesque. Morbi hendrerit, tortor et fringilla eleifend, ex diam lacinia ligula, vel gravida dolor sem quis neque. Etiam malesuada mi sed risus malesuada sodales. Quisque quis mi ut metus blandit cursus id at massa. Aliquam vulputate faucibus enim ut condimentum. Ut eget viverra risus, nec tincidunt neque. Nam hendrerit suscipit ante eget tincidunt. Integer vehicula, justo et interdum posuere, tellus nulla lacinia elit, nec rutrum lorem enim quis nisi. Proin id odio ac ex mattis egestas sed sit amet enim. Pellentesque in porta diam. Sed sit amet vestibulum nisl. Vestibulum fringilla nibh id nisi auctor rutrum. Nulla nec eros nibh. Morbi nec rutrum tortor. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Proin at placerat est. Integer scelerisque pulvinar porta. Government As Eldrimari have deified their First Folk ancestors and relatives, those with the most pure bloodlines are considered leadership material. Rarely an individual with a mixed or diverse bloodline will rise up the ranks, but historically this has only happened when the First Folk themselves have a connection to them. The highest titles in Eldrimar are the Speaker and their Observers. The Speaker is sometimes called the Mouth of the First Folk, while the Observers are the Eyes and Ears of the First Folk. Traditionally there are two observers, though more are brought into the fold in times of need. They are always agender. The Speaker is the main public figure. As the title implies, they speak will of the First Folk and guide the public to act as they desire. The Observers that act as the Eyes are like high ranking scouts. As the First Folk can be elusive, it is their task to keep tabs on them while allowing them privacy. The Eyes do little public work or really anything diplomatic. They gather raw intelligence. The Observers that ac as the Ears are the more dipomatic ones. They meet with the First Folk fairly often and relegate information to the Speaker. (Though a few times a year or during dire times, the Speaker certainly meets with the First Folk directly.) Though the First Folk are their priority, they also make themselves available to listen to the needs of the common people. Economy Until the decline of magic, Eldrimar was a very isolated market. Main imports were luxury goods the few things they couldn't cultivate themselves- black clay and tropical resources among them. Almost the only export of worth was magic, as everything else was cultivated on a level that was just enough for their population to thrive with little leftover for selling. Spell copyright is enforced magically for Eldrimari spells. Eldrimari sold spell wands and carved circles that were difficult to impossible to recreate on materials alone, but additionally most spells feature some dangerous traps that can cause disasters if someone makes one wrong mark or symbol when attempting to recreate it. To use a modern metaphor, to attempt to copy an Eldrimari spell is like trying to pirate a game by retyping every piece of code- but then your computer explodes when you miss a semicolon. Notable People, Places, Stories, etc. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Quisque aliquet metus vel diam commodo vulputate in ac urna. Suspendisse a lacus varius, maximus dui eget, rutrum libero. Donec ullamcorper, nulla nec molestie ornare, enim dui laoreet dolor, ornare faucibus neque nisi vel turpis. Curabitur vel lacus ac metus congue pretium. Sed lobortis nisl et nulla efficitur, at elementum turpis ultrices. Suspendisse eu tempus sapien. Integer aliquet dui non purus condimentum pharetra. Duis consectetur massa eu turpis sagittis, vitae fermentum lorem aliquam. Cras sed leo massa. Integer fermentum dignissim sapien, sed accumsan sapien volutpat sed. Morbi faucibus felis nec dignissim pellentesque. Morbi hendrerit, tortor et fringilla eleifend, ex diam lacinia ligula, vel gravida dolor sem quis neque. Etiam malesuada mi sed risus malesuada sodales. Quisque quis mi ut metus blandit cursus id at massa. Aliquam vulputate faucibus enim ut condimentum. Ut eget viverra risus, nec tincidunt neque. Nam hendrerit suscipit ante eget tincidunt. Integer vehicula, justo et interdum posuere, tellus nulla lacinia elit, nec rutrum lorem enim quis nisi. Proin id odio ac ex mattis egestas sed sit amet enim. Pellentesque in porta diam. Sed sit amet vestibulum nisl. Vestibulum fringilla nibh id nisi auctor rutrum. Nulla nec eros nibh. Morbi nec rutrum tortor. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Proin at placerat est. Integer scelerisque pulvinar porta. Flower Language Flower Language is an indepth and serious method of communication in its own right. This came during an era when Eldrimar made attempts at bringing down the walls of isolation just a bit. The public widely disliked the idea and took up flower language as a way to communicate secretly with their countrymen in case foreigners started pouring in. While the fears were ultimately allayed by the isolation measures returning, flower language stuck and remained a staple of Eldrimar society. Symbolism of real world flowers mostly carries over to this, though many flowers have more complex and specific meanings. References